Killer & Killerer: How Ryuk Met Lloyd
by KH Jesus Warrior
Summary: When Ryuk intentionally dropped his notebook of death his death note the FIRST time, the human realm was changed forever. Now, with a new death note, death god, AND realm, just how drastically will EVERYONE be affected?... Read... and find out...
1. Prologue

"Killer & Killerer: How Ryuk Met Lloyd" (A "Death Note"/ "Tales of Symphonia Crackfic)

In the realm in which only gods of death, or shinigami, reside, boredom has swept over all things, draining the reason for living completely for everyone within that world. Because of one shinigami, Ryuk, intentionally dropping his notebook, a notebook of death otherwise known as a death note, the boredom of the shinigami realm was ceased for a time, but eventually, it had resumed, and until one moment in time were another god of death, Kinddara Guivelostain, shared this idea and wanted to see how _humans_ would fare with a death note for themselves. The only difference between Ryuk and Kindaara in this respect was that Kinddara desired a lust for violence and blood, not sheer entertainment which was what Ryuk had sought out from dropping his death note…

Kinddara obtained another notebook from the "Old Man", as the shinigami prefer to call the King of Death, the head shinigami/god of death. Ryuk did the same. This was necessary for gods of death to come down to the human world and still have a death note of their own to write down the name of their _humans_, the current owners of the death note dropped to the human world, down in their notebooks when they are ready to die. Of course, this leads to a whole new story and a whole new set of reasons and rules. For now, let us see just how and _where_ Ryuk and Kinddara end up in this story of sure twists and turns… Will Ryuk manage to accomplish both tasks and satisfy Kinddara's need for violence and blood while also quenching his undeniable thirst for entertainment? Read on to find out…

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own "Death Note" by Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata nor do I own the rights to "Tales of Symphonia". Each and all belong to their original owners and creators. None of these characters were developed by me, just this fictional story using said characters. Thank you.


	2. The Discovery

The sound of anything, when it is unexpected, could be startling. However, of course, in the case of a notebook, the sensation of surprise does not last very long. Why would it? It's just a notebook, right? What harm could it do? In the case of a regular notebook, not much at all, unless used as a physical weapon… and even then, it would not pose as much of a threat. But the death note was different… When one is dealing with a notebook that has the ability to kill people just by having their names written in it, then that is a whole different story entirely. So, what would happen if someone who had the desire to kill people obtained such a notebook? Such a question can be answered, for the boy that picked up Ryuk's notebook of death this time around was none other than Lloyd Irving, a lad with a passionate hatred over the Desians.

"Huh?" This was the first reaction from the boy's lips when he suddenly gasped, in a field of flames, for his house had almost been in complete ruins. This reaction, however, was due to Ryuk's notebook and not due to the hideous site surrounding him, for this utter terror had been going on for some while now since Lloyd and his best friend, Genus, had went up to the Desians' ranch, which was forbidden of them, but according to the mischievous boys, was unavoidable for whatever reason. The two guys were both known to cause trouble for their small village, but this was perhaps their biggest mistake yet… and with the discovery of this new "death note", it was probably bound to get a whole lot worse.

"Huh? What is it Lloyd?" The curious and brilliant elven friend of Lloyd's inquired. It was rare to see Genus _not_ worried or at least concerned when something perked his best friend's full attention.

Lloyd was fully observing the details of the notebook of death, a black, leathery-like cover, with the blunt words "Death Note" engraved into the front side of it. This was, say for the obscure words engraved into the cover, which could have been blamed on some sadistic trick plotted by someone in means of a sick joke, at every angle, a regular old notebook. However, knowing Lloyd Irving and his unfailing taste for knowing the unknown, except when knowing the unknown requires _reading_, which I suppose was an odd exception in this case; he ambled over toward the notebook. Its apparent hold on the boy was eerie, but it looked as though nothing was out of the ordinary to Genus when observing his best bud's body on his way over to this notebook of death. It was also a pretty good probability to Genus that Lloyd was just curious, for they both shared that trait, except that Genus was actually willing to apply himself in the classroom, where Lloyd caught up on his rest most of the time, when their abusive teacher, Raine, Genus' sister, wasn't using corporal punishment on the poor soul as a form of discipline. This does not relate to our current scene however, for now, Lloyd was about to discover a fate unlike any that he had ever witnessed to date… and far worse of a burden was he about to bare than any type of physical abuse that Raine had given him in moments passed.

The boy in red curiously was about to pick up the notebook, until something else drawn his attention… It was a man in full armor; he looked important judging from his uniform that he was sporting. Genus later noticed the man too and quickly, in Lloyd's defense, sprang in front of him.

"Genus!" Lloyd was used to yelling out his best friend's name from adventures and _mis_adventures long passed. "What are you doing?" He proceeded to shoot Genus a death glare, for the sudden movement carried out by the small elf drew attention to him and his best friend from the man of apparent importance.

"Aha! Now we've caught you!" The man proclaimed. He sounded glad, as though satisfied in the displeasure of both Lloyd and Genus. The two stared blankly at each other, wondering what to do in response to this man's presence.

"Shhh…" Genus gestured a hush to Lloyd as he himself bent down to hide the notebook, after noticing it himself and using his quick intellect to induct that that may have been the reasoning for the man's anger and therefore, hiding the evidence on his person. If that notebook was the cause of the commotion, then Genus would have saved the two from something. He didn't know what, but it would have probably not been pleasant.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" Genus knocked himself back to the ground in shock. Was it due to the man in his superior looking attire?

"Genus?!" Lloyd turned back to his friend, wondering why he was knocked back all of a sudden. Thinking that it was the man approaching them, seeing how nothing else could be to blame for this sudden change in behavior, Lloyd turned sharply back toward the armored man in his usual, ready-to-fight-anyone-and-anything fashion.

"M-m-m-monster!!!!!!!" Genus shrieked. This obviously left everyone around him, which was only Lloyd and the armored man, but still…, confused.

"I-I'm not a monster…" A strange being in front of Genus proclaimed, somewhat like he was half-offended by the blunt comment. This creature was unseen by the others, Lloyd and the armored man. "I… am a shinigami…"


	3. Emotions

Genus sported a half spooked, half blank face at Ryuk, for he did not speak Japanese in the English version, which is what this was, and was unaware what the word "shinigami" transfers into. This stare lasted for quite some time. Long enough for Ryuk to arrive at the conclusion that maybe not everybody has read the "Death Note" manga…

"…It's Japanese for "death god"…" Ryuk finally stated, obviously disappointed at the fact that Genus didn't have knowledge of the word's translation, though being as studious as he was. Apparently he would rather read text books than comic books.

"Oh…" Genus responded until he studied on what he had just heard. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" The poor elven boy shot back whilst knocking himself backward in a very animistic fashion. This of course caused Lloyd and the armored guy, whom has yet to have introduced himself even though he has been walking toward the group for quite some time now… Maybe all of that armor that he was sporting made it difficult to walk at a steady pace. In any case, the man had made his way to his destination now and was also baffled by Genus' sudden outburst, since none but the elf himself could actually _see_ the god that stood in the midst of them.

"Excuse me, but what is your friend going on about?" The armored man said.

"I-I don't know…, but who are you to come up to us and ask, baldie?!" Lloyd was always ready for a fight, even when he had no reason to be hostile towards anyone, for in his peanut-sized mind, he did. Everyone was guilty until proven innocent to him. The dual wielder readied his wooden swords.

"W-w-wait a minute now... What have _I_ done to you?" The nervous, armored, and bald man hesitantly inquired on behalf of himself.

"L-L-L-L-Lloyd…" The poor elf attempted to gain the attention of his best friend.

"Shut up Genus!" Lloyd shot back as usual to his supposedly "best bud", Genus.

"Huh?" Ryuk shot a confused glare at Lloyd for shutting down his best friend like that.

"Why did you want to talk to us, baldie?! Did you want something?!" Lloyd turned his attention back to the man in armor.

"L-listen… My name is Elisha… I was just going to escort you out of the ci—" The bald man was cut short by the unintelligent Lloyd, whom interrupted.

"Does it look like we need escorting? How can we trust that that was your true intentions?"

"Ooh… Sharp for such a young lad…, but I assure you that that was the extent of my intentions." Elisha assured, or at least tried to assure, the young dual swordsman.

"Guys, there's a death god in front of me!" Genus finally spewed out due to the fact that he could not take it anymore.

"What?" Both, Lloyd and Elisha shot back.

"Let them touch the notebook…" Ryuk instructed Genus.

"Y-you… really don't want Lloyd to see you…" Genus Sage nervously attempted to persuade the shinigami, knowing his best friend all too well.

Ryuk shot back a half nervous, half confused look at the elven boy, as to ask "Why?" The look on Genus' face, however, proved all the evidence that Ryuk needed to know. Satisfied with the death note bearer's wishes, the god of death pushed the situation no further than it needed to go. Ryuk could have at most been Genus' imaginary friend to the rest of the world, except for the fact that the death note could not be ignored. Its alluring power over all peoples was soon to catch up with someone in the realm of Symphonia. However, if all were to be evacuated from Lloyd and Genus' home village, then where would that lead the fatal weapon known as the death note? Only time would tell…


End file.
